The present invention relates to windows of residential and commercial buildings, more particularly to such windows that may be opened or closed. Specifically, the invention relates to power actuators for said windows.
Windows that are openable, such as double hung windows in residential buildings, are traditionally manually operated. Double hung windows can be large and heavy, and thus can be difficult to open and close. In addition, some windows are not easily accessible due to their location in the building and/or the placement of furniture in front of the windows.